Club SpongeBob
Club SpongeBob is the 11th episode of Welcome to Bikini Bottom!. It was released on February 20, 2015. Plot Summary Seth and Caleb are just walking on the sidewalk in downtown Bikini Bottom to get used to how it looks there. Seth says that he has to get used to Bikini Bottom and Caleb is angry. Seth says that the reason why Caleb doesn't need to get used to Bikini Bottom because he is less popular. Caleb says that they're the Dynamic Duo, Danger Strangers and all the other cool names and that they can never be separated. Just then, Seth and Caleb are hit by two mysterious figures and taken away. The two wake up in a room made entirely out of wood with SpongeBob and Patrick. Seth wants to know what they're tied up in, but SpongeBob completely ignores him. SpongeBob begins to initiate him, but the Seth is protected by his glass helmet. Suddenly, Patrick steps on a plank of wood with a piece of coral on the end. The coral catapults to Seth's oxygen tank which forms a gaping hole. Seth's oxygen begins spewing out of the tank. SpongeBob and Patrick take Seth and Caleb to the Krusty Krab where Seth begins getting 'woozy.' Mr. Krabs wonders why Seth and SpongeBob didn't show up for work. SpongeBob looks at him desperately, but Mr. Krabs is too embarassed to lend any of his air bubbles to Seth. SpongeBob tells Squidward to call Sandy. Squidward was taking an order and obviously did not want to call Sandy, but Patrick jumps on his back and grabs the telephone. Patrick calls Sandy. Sandy comes with some extra oxygen and changes Seth's oxygen tank on Nancy Suzy Fish and Nat Peterson's table. Seth had gone unconscious but regained consciousness after Sandy changed his oxygen tank. Later, SpongeBob and Patrick take Seth and Caleb back to the treehouse and initiate them. Transcript *camera zooms in onto Seth and Caleb walking on the sidewalk *Seth: Okay, gotta get used to here. *Caleb: You've gotta get used to this place? What about me? *Seth: You're not as popular as me. *Caleb: But we're the Dynamic Duo! Danger Strangers and all the other cool names. We can never get separated. *is hit by a mysterious person, then Seth is next. *Mysterious Figure 1: Let's get them to where they need to go! *Mysterious Figure 2: Where's that? *Mysterious Figure 1: Didn't I remind you? *and Caleb wake up in a wooden room, kind of like a treehouse, they see SpongeBob and Patrick *Seth: What the? *SpongeBob: Welcome to the club! Club of Club SpongeBob! *Patrick: I thought it was Club Patrick! *SpongeBob: Well, I just thought that the SpongeBob in the name works better than Patrick. *Caleb: We are still here, and a bit bored. *Patrick: SpongeBob, do the honors. *SpongeBob: Is it initiation time? I think so! *Seth: What have we been tied up in? *is edging closer on them *he reaches Seth, he pulls out a jellyfish *Seth: What are you doing with that jellyfish? *plops the jellyfish on Seth's helmet, but nothing happens *SpongeBob: Hmm...it seems that his helmet is stopping him from being initiated. *steps on a piece of wood with some coral on it *coral is catapulted and hits Seth's oxygen tank *oxygen tank grows a hole and spews out oxygen *SpongeBob: PATRICK! *Caleb: crying Seth! *SpongeBob: We have to get oxygen for him! *French Narrator: A couple of minutes later... *4 appear in the Krusty Krab with Mr. Krabs *Mr. Krabs: Why haven't you two been to work today? *SpongeBob: Never mind that, Mr. Krabs! Seth needs oxygen! He's getting a little woozy! *Seth: sounding I reawwy cood go fo some kwabby patties! *stares at Mr. Krabs with a desperate look on his face *Mr. Krabs: Don't look at me, boy! There are customers! *SpongeBob: yelling SQUIDWARD! CALL SANDY! *Squidward: an order What?! *Patrick: CALL SANDY! *Squidward: Why should I call Sandy? *Mr. Krabs: Call Sandy, or you're fired! *Squidward: Yay! *Patrick: the Bikini Bottomites aside and jumps on Squidward's back, he grabs the telephone and dials Sandy's number Sandy! We need you! *French Narrator: A couple of oxygen needing-minutes *Sandy: I'm here! I brought some extra oxygen! at Seth Hey! Were you the one who destroyed my treedome on Valentine's Day? *Seth: at Sandy and licks his helmet in her direction Hmm....you taste like glass. *Sandy: Never mind, I think he needs oxygen fast! Or he'll die! *Caleb: hysterically NOOOO!!!!! *Sandy: Seth and lays him on his stomach on on a table where Nancy Suzy Fish and Nat Peterson are eating *Nat Peterson: Hey! We're eating here! *Sandy: This is a dire situation! at SpongeBob Give me the air tank! *SpongeBob: the air tank at Sandy who grabs it Careful! around only to see Seth going unconcious Oh no! We're losing him! *Caleb: hysterically SETH!!!! DON'T DIE!!!!!! *quickly takes off Seth's oxygen tank and tosses it *oxygen tank hits Squidward in the side of the head *Squidward: OOF!!! *puts on Seth's oxygen tank *Seth: deeply *SpongeBob: Seth! You're back to normal! *Caleb: to Seth and hugs him while crying *French Narrator: Back to the club... *SpongeBob: Now we can begin initiation! out a jellyfish *goes dark *Seth and Caleb: screams Trivia *Ghastlyop wrote the first part of the transcript and Shamm2001 finished it. *This is the first episode to be written by two different writers. *This is the third time Seth's life has ever been in danger. Category:Episodes Category:Welcome to Bikini Bottom! Episodes Category:Welcome to Bikini Bottom! Season 1 Category:Shamm2001's Works Category:Welcome to Bikini Bottom! Category:2015 Category:February 2015 Category:Ghastlyop's Works